The Wizard of Ketchum
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Misty is a normal girl living out in the country on a farm. But what happens when a twister carries her off and to the land of Ketchum? What will she do? How will she defeat the witch? And how will she get out of wearing a dress? (Poke, Contest, Ikari, Kalos, Ferriswheel, Handyman, Rocket, Leafgreen.) (Collab with XxCherriesandChocolatexX)


**The Wizard of Ketchum**

* * *

**Misty: YO TO ALL THOSE HERE! ;) NEW COLLAB WITH MAH POKESHIPPING BESTIE CC! ;) ENJOY! THAT'S ALL I GOTTA SAY! *eats popcorn***

**XxCherriesandChocolatexX: Hey guys! Hope you like the Prologue and are looking forward to reading it as much as we are to writing it! There are tons of different characters in this that are portrayed as other roles (including a few that we expertly made up XD) so enjoy watching them take on those roles in the land of Ketchum :P**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time...in the land of Ketchum, four witches lived in harmony, helping those around them with their great magical powers to subdue conflict and protect others. All that resided there, could've told anyone that it was perfect.

That was,...until the Witch of the West betrayed the trust of everyone around her, and began turning everyone who displeased her into flying monkeys. No one knew the reason for her sudden change of heart.

She had changed a few of her closest friends into a Scarecrow, a Tin Man, and a Pyroar. She also made a poor boy who'd just so happened to be walking by turn into a crow.

When the Wizard of Ketchum had told her to stop her reign of terror, she sneered at him, saying that they'd asked for it. He pleaded with her, trying to convince her otherwise, but she wouldn't listen to him.

With a heavy heart, he banished her from Thunderstone City. Her sister, upon hearing of her banishment was furious, and decided to follow her into the depths of darkness.

But before she left, she cursed the Wizard of Ketchum, saying that he'd never be happy until they'd been defeated by hero from another land, which was impossible for him to accomplish. She told him with a calm anger that his downfall would be his love for another, and disappeared without a trace.

The Wizard fell into despair, but he couldn't let the land of Ketchum see this. Instead, he closed himself up in the Glass Palace and only spoke to others from behind a large, black curtain.

Meanwhile...

In a place far away from the land of Ketchum, lay the region of Kanto. Kanto was a small and out of the way island on the outside of other regions, so it was not known to many. The land itself was quite barren with a rocky terrain, making it difficult for living. There were few that chose to make Kanto their home, and those that did often stayed in small areas close to one another.

One family in particular, lived in a more open part of Kanto.

The Waterflower's had made Kanto their home for generations, and were situated in a small ranch to the far West of the region. The ranch was rather large compared to most homes, making it an impressive sight to those that passed.

It was owned by Daisy Waterflower and her husband; Tracy Sketchit. Daisy's two sisters; Lily and Violet Waterflower, worked alongside her as well, although they weren't much help. Lily and Violet weren't content with the farm life, and often tried to stick their niece with the work. However, this proved difficult most of the time as the fourth Waterflower had other plans in mind.

Misty Waterflower, the youngest and least appreciated of the girls due to only being a niece, wasn't thrilled with living on the ranch either. She was a young girl with a temper as fiery as her red hair and a tomboyish attitude, which didn't impress the sisters to say the least. She had bigger dreams that involved faraway places, something Kanto and the ranch could never fulfill.

Misty always put up a fight, never letting the other girls pawn work onto her without having her say about it. Being mobbed with chores didn't appeal to the girl, and her sisters were none too happy about her way of preventing it either.

Her faithful and ever present dog would always be by Misty's side at all times, much to the annoyance of her older relatives. Misty had wanted to name him Toto, but the other Waterflower's had insisted that Brock was a far cuter choice.

Needless to say, the names Brock-Toto, Brocko, or simply Brock, had won. If that made sense to anyone...which half the time it didn't.

Misty dreamed about a time where she traveled to a distant land away from the ranch, and would give anything to make that dream a reality. However, Misty was about to learn that fate worked in mysterious ways, and sometimes your dreams can turn out in ways you never saw coming.

* * *

**Misty: HAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review darlings~**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum and XxCherriesandChocolatexX**


End file.
